User talk:Stoan04
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :JoePlay (talk) 16:33, 6 February 2009 (UTC) RE:skills formatting Yep, that looks good. Uniformity is definitely a good thing. =) Plus, having the basic information displayed in an infobox makes it easy to find. JoePlay (talk) 17:50, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Admin offer Hey Stoan. You're doing great work here at the Diablo Wiki. Unfortunately all of our previously active admins left to work on a different wiki, so I was wondering if you would be interested in being promoted to admin. As you can see, you'll be inheriting a top-notch Diablo resource, even though there's still plenty of work to be done. Plus, I'm online everyday and as part of the Wikia Gaming team, I am always available to help out. Let me know if you're interested. JoePlay (talk) 00:36, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Cool, I just got my boss Doug (Lleowen) to give you Bureaucrat status, which means you can promote worthy editors to admin (sysop) in the future. Thanks again for all the effort you've already put into improving the wiki. JoePlay (talk) 19:12, 12 February 2009 (UTC) More admin candidates Hey Stoan. As you know, the old admins are now inactive and you are the only currently active one. The Diablo Wiki probably needs at least a couple more active admins in the near future to stay on top of everything, so let me know if/when there are any contributors that you feel would make good admins. I'll also be on the lookout for potential admins, but since you're active here more than I am, I wanted to get your input. Keep up the good work! JoePlay (talk) 22:12, 18 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Wiki News When you click Edit on the main page, scroll all the way down to the bottom of the screen and you'll see a list of templates used on the page. Click on Template:Wiki News, then from there you can edit it. JoePlay (talk) 22:07, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Sidebar On the sidebar, when you go to diablo III -> classes -> witch doctor you have storm skills as one of his skill sets instead of plague skills. Just letting you know. Centipede t 20:55, 27 February 2009 (UTC)centipede_t Adminship Hi Stoan04, congrats' on becoming a admin/beaucrat.I just wanted to ask what is required to become an admin.I would be so happy to hear from you and your answer.--HK.Verma 10:23, 28 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Newly changed and Highest voted It seems that the cache that adds articles to Newly changed submenu is a few days behind. All of them were last edited on March 2nd. Regarding the Higest voted, I'm pretty sure that's determined by an article's rating. At the bottom of every article (in the footer section) there is an option to 'Rate this article' with up to 5 stars. Anyway, both of these "features" may not be that useful, so feel free to remove them. JoePlay (talk) 00:17, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Two things Hi! I hope you like changes I made in articles describing armors in d2 - I added template for stats. Do you think it would be good idea to "put" image into this template? Some articles has image, so has not, I can fix that. Second thing - is there any chance to make "add new section" button in user discusion pages? Tro 20:00, 10 March 2009 (UTC) RE: sidebar Yes you can do that. What you would have to do is replace #category-Super_Unique_Monsters# with Super_Unique_Monsters, then manually make a list of all the articles in the category as a submenu of it. So it would look like this: **Super_Unique_Monsters|Super Unique Monsters ***Beetleburst|Beetleburst ***Bishibosh|Bishibosh ***Bloodraven|Bloodraven ...and so on. JoePlay (talk) 17:52, 11 March 2009 (UTC) vandal Hi! I think blocking this guy would be good idea. Regards, Tro 18:20, 11 March 2009 (UTC) re:Admin Sure m8, not many vandals here, but better safe then sorry :)... and maybe I'll find something in MediaWiki namespace worth to be changed. Tro 18:08, 12 March 2009 (UTC) sidebar IMHO items section is bad now - Normal, Exceptional and Elite items should be listed there just like Uniques. Also sets and runes should be easy to find. My proposal: Items -> Weapons -> Normal weapons -> List of Normal Swords //I already made this list List of Normal Axes .... -> Exceptional weapons -> List of Exceptional Swords //I already made this list List of Exceptional Axes ... -> Elite weapons -> List of Elite Swords //I already made this list List of Elite Axes ... -> Unique weapons -> List of Unique Swords List of Unique Axes ... Armor -> Normal armor -> List of Normal helms List of Normal gloves .... Sets -> List of Normal Sets List of LoD Sets Runes -> List of Runes Tro 21:27, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Probable Mistake, possible if unlikely vandalism http://diablo.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Disciple&diff=39703&oldid=24636 VvAnarchangelvV 00:46, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Avatar.gif is there any possibility dat i can use a picture on my computer dat will make my Avatar move on dis wiki? New Event Stoan, I messaged Eng, but I'm guessing he's not that active anymore.I wanted to let you guys know about a wikilicious event we are running to promote the release of Community Blogs across Wikia (which you already have on the wiki) the first week of April. Here's are the details: *Users will create a blog post highlighting 3 reasons why everyone should play your game *At the end of the week, Wikia will pick winners amongst all communities involved *Prizes for the winning community will include: **Wikia will create custom artwork and set up an online store for the wiki, so you can create mousepads, coasters, Daisy Dukes, etc... (hey, we're not judging) **5 professionally designed T-shirts featuring the wiki's logo and custom text provided by the community **Featured placement on Wikia Gaming **Custom Spotlights driving traffic and awareness to your community If this sounds like fun to you, and I know it does, just drop me a line and tell me your in :) Cheers, -- Doug (talk) 22:42, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Error on saving Sorry for bothering you, but I've edited Zealot (build), and the system dropped me out, leaving only my IP on my work. I ask that can it be fixed, and how? (you can check, that's my IP now, but I have dinamic IP) And another sorry, cause I forgot formatting my messege --Kardfogu 15:38, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks Hey Stoan, we're thinking about tweaking the main page to have a smoother navigation feature, Joe will start shortly and link you to a draft to get feedback. --- Doug (talk) 21:21, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Linking to Diablo Wiki from Wikipedia Hey Stoan. In order to maximize traffic to our wiki, would you add a link to the Diablo III article at Wikipedia? Here's the proper way to do it, as far as I know: First, add the following line (in the correct alphabetical position) to this list: | diablo = Diablo Wiki Then add this line in the External links section of the Diablo III article: * I would do it myself, but it would look better coming from you. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 19:12, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. Thanks for the welcome, I'll contribute whatever I can. --Cheomesh 07:21, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Hello. Hi, great Wiki. If I'm not wrong, Diablo 2 has recently been updated with 1.13. Possible to update? I'm not very sure of the update contents though. Hello Apparently, you are the only admin still active as of your last post, so I just wanted to drop by, say hi, and let you know that I'm dedicated to cleaning up all the grammatically incorrect/opinionated/incorrect perspective articles (which, unfortunately, is almost every article). If it isn't too much trouble, can you please give me the names of the other admins here? I'm still new to this wikia, so maybe I'm pushing around my weight a bit too much for my own good. But I sincerely believe that a combined effort from admins (both old and new) can help make this wikia more streamlined, professional, and easier to read. This is important because then this wikia will be read and respected by more people. So, please help me by contacting the other admins about this, too. To start, I propose that the admins be made easier to find. I had difficulty finding you in the first place, and I don't even know if you frequen this wikia anymore. In the Starcraft wikia, the tool bar on the left allows editors and readers to easily locate administrators and top editors to consulte with or discuss the state of various articles. This will promote quicker response times to both erroneous and vandalized pages. Secondly, I propose pages that have no new information (such as diablo 1 pages and most of diablo 2's pages) to be temporarily available only for frequent editors and administrators to edit. This will prevent the flow of new and unprofessional edits. This will allow editors such as myself to clean up this wikia without fear of our old pages being vandalized and forcing us to fix them again, saving time. I will be copying and sending this to other administrators since I don't know if you're active or not. Please do not take this as a sign of spam, I am sincere in my effort to improve this wiki. Please respond to this, if you are gone that means there are no admins here and that it is really worthless for me to try one man armying this entire wiki. Sincerely, Brainwasher5 06:50, December 7, 2010 (UTC)